1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for keyboards.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,714 granted Oct. 11, 1988 to Sugiura et al discloses a keyboard rotatably and removably mounted on a printer.